


Going Down Swinging

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: FILL for the prompt: Whatever the scenario, Dean is given cause to say, of his brother, his angel, and their nephilim, “They’re mine.’https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/148101.html?thread=46334597#t46334597





	Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Dean, Sam, Cas and Jack are captured by some vampires. It's up to Dean to rescue his family.

It was supposed to be an easy job. A milk run, Sam said. An opportunity for Jack to see how real hunting worked, when all you had to worry about was monsters and the local PD, rather than archangels and the end of the world. Cas had been worried about it, but then he always was where Jack was concerned. Hell, it wasn't like Dean had been expecting this - to be outnumbered and out maneuvered by a gang of vamps. But here they were. 

Dean couldn't exactly remember what had taken him out in the fight, but whatever it was it had had serious weight to it and he could still feel his head ringing from the blow. Carefully he stretched out his arms as much as he could, testing the zip-ties holding his wrists together. They didn't seem to be budging, and there was a warning twinge in his elbow that said that putting too much strain there would result in an almighty amount of pain, so he stopped trying after a while. It was dark, but his eyes adjusted enough to work out that he was in a cellar, and that Sam, Cas and Jack were nowhere to be seen. At this point, that seemed like a good thing to Dean. 

He must have passed out again, because the next thing he knew he was being slapped hard. A face grinned down at him, all smiles and teeth and he pulled back instinctively, even though there was nowhere to go with the pillar against his back. The vampire laughed.  
“And I thought Dean Winchester was supposed to be tough”, he said, “but you’re just a scared little boy”. Dean snarled at that but another ringing blow stopped him from replying as he felt the cable ties behind him being pulled free. “You’re coming with us, hunter. We’ve got a little show for you” the leader said, a smirk on his face that made Dean’s stomach drop. Two more vamps grabbed his arms and frog marched him out of the room and down a corridor, ignoring his attempts to pull away. They didn’t stop when he stumbled and fell, mumbling dazedly about the pain in his head and by the time they got him to the second room, Dean felt like he’d given them about as much trouble as he could.

The door to the room opened, and Dean was immediately shoved down into a chair, arms secured behind him again almost like before. Almost. “What is this, you sick son of a bitch?” he growled, eyeing up some kind of curtain in front of him. The vamp - Dean decided to call him Toots - gestured to an underling, and the sheet dropped. Behind it, arms secured to a beam above their heads, hung his brother, his angel, and their adopted nephilim. Instantly Dean was bucking and fighting in his chair, all thoughts of his own injuries wiped from his mind as the raw anger and panic overtook him. “Sammy? Sammy can you hear me? God dammit if you’ve hurt him I will end you you bloodsucking creeps, I’ll--". Another blow cracked across his ribs, cutting off his yells, but through his gasps Dean could see Sam and Cas starting to stir, eyes opening slowly. "Sammy? You're alright Sammy, you're okay, don't worry" Dean said hoping desperately that his brother could hear him and understand what he was saying. 

Toots stepped towards Cas, hanging at the end of the line, Jack between him and Sam. "We've been waiting a long time for this you know. You Winchesters caused a lot of trouble for us back in Kansas. So now, we get to have a little fun. You get to watch us drink your friends dry, and then we get to kill you! How does that sound?". Toots looked at Dean, clearly expecting to have riled the hunter, and Dean narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders, made a pretence at bravery. In reality, he was a little too busy with the pocket knife he'd swiped off one of his bodyguards when he "fell", and the stretch he’d gained in his bindings when they tied him the second time. He was almost through the plastic cable tie when Toots bit down on Cas’s neck. Cas yelled, the pain snapping him back to consciousness instantly, and Dean abandoned his attempt at subtlety, angling the blade just so, and finally the cuffs gave way. 

Dean raised his eyes to meet Toots’. “You’re gonna regret that for the rest of your very short life” he growled. “Cas? Poughkeepsie”. And as he spoke, Dean pushed himself out of the chair and onto the nearest vamp, slitting the guys throat before he even knew what hit him. As the vamp reeled back, Dean was moving again, a storm of pure rage as he hurled himself towards Toots, the man who had hurt his angel. Another vampire got between them but Dean’s blood was running cold and furious and he slashed at the guy once, twice, followed it up with a roundhouse punch and suddenly there was noone between him and Toots. The vamp leader stepped back, putting Cas between him and Dean, trying to use the angel as a shield. Dean looked Cas in the eyes for a brief moment, saw the angel nod just a fraction, and then Castiel kicked backwards with all his strength, Toots stumbling, and before he could recover Dean was on him. He used his whole body to bear the vampire to the ground, raining blows into his stomach and chest until he heard ribs crack. Then Dean paused and leant in close.

“You don’t touch them”. BAM, he slammed his fist into Toots’ face. “Nobody touches them”. Another blow to the vamps head, he felt his nose break. “That’s my brother,” SMASH, “and my angel,” WHAM, “and our boy.” SMACK. Dean’s voice dropped another octave, a deep visceral growl and he whispered “And they are mine”. And as he saw the acceptance and fear in the vampires ruined face, he brought the knife down and finished it.

It took Dean a moment to come back to himself, to wipe the blood from his face, but he heard Sam’s breathing hitch and Jack make a tiny pained groan, and he turned, quick and efficient as he cut them loose. “Everyone okay?”, Dean asked, voice full of concern. “Yeah we’re okay, they just roughed us up a little. That was…. That was something, Dean”, Sam spoke, his tone reassuring his brother even as he rubbed carefully at the bruises forming on his wrists. “Dean. Thank you.” Cas’s voice was rough, one arm around Jack’s shoulder, already shepherding him away and towards the door. “Yeah, well. You know I’ve always got you. All of you. Noone messes with a Winchester, not while I’m around”, and as he said it, Dean knew it was true. He’d always defend what was his. His family.


End file.
